


warm bath & hot tea

by mirakururomansu



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smut, Top Choi San
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirakururomansu/pseuds/mirakururomansu
Summary: Wooyoung and San are spending their first long weekend at the countryside, but it starts to rain





	warm bath & hot tea

There isn't a better way of spending long weekend than a trip to the countryside with your boyfriend. You could win million dollars, fly to the space or even get invited to a president wedding, but those things wouldn't be even close to sitting with love of your life in the middle of a field and cuddling while talking and eating fresh fruit from your uncle’s garden. That was exactly how Wooyoung and San planned their first long break from work and school. They were supposed to lay somewhere in the cornfield and forget about whole world in each other's arms. 

Unfortunately, once they arrived to the farm, it began to rain. It wasn't just a light drizzle that should've gone after few minutes, but a heavy downpour which didn't seem to end very fast. 

San spread the umbrella with a quiet click and moved it above Wooyoung’s head. The shorter boy was taking their luggage out of car trunk. 

‘I hate this weather’ said Wooyoung while giving San his backpack. ‘Let's hope it will get better soon, I don't want to spend whole weekend at home’.

San nodded. He also wasn't happy about the rain but on the other hand, watching Netflix and eating fries wasn't a bad option too. 

When they picked all of the baggage and locked the car, they run to the house as fast as possible. It was raining so bad, that even the umbrella wasn't protecting them from cold raindrops. Both were totally wet before they went into the house. 

The building was empty, because uncle Choi had gone to some kind of a farmer exhibition. He was presenting how he works or something, it actually didn't matter to San, what did, was that he had a whole house for him and Wooyoung only. Speaking of who was shaking and rubbing his hands to make them a bit warmer. San scowled and put his hand on shorter’s palms. 

‘You’re so cold, aren't you’ he said softly. ‘I think we should do something to warm you up?’

‘Like?’ Wooyoung raised his eyebrow. He looked at his boyfriend smiling even wider (which made his heart bend). His thoughts weren't the cleanest. 

‘Like a warm bath and hot tea’ San replied and kissed Wooyoung’s forehead. ‘The bathroom is upstairs on the left. You go prepare our bath and I’ll make us some tea’. 

‘I think I’m too cold to go upstairs’ ascertained the boy in a joking but also teasing way. He also shook his body to show how “cold” he was. 

San bit his lip ‘I can't let you be cold’ and after the words left his mouth, he held Wooyoung’s head and kissed his lips passionately. He pulled his boyfriend even closer to make the kiss deeper. Their lips were like flames dancing moved by wind - so thirsty for each other. Wooyoung tried to put his tongue in the San’s mouth, but the higher boy broke the kiss. ‘Hold it for later’ mumbled San and headed to the kitchen. His breath was already heavy. 

Wooyoung took a small bag and went to the bathroom. It wasn't hard to find it even though he was in this house for the first time. The bathroom was big and open, a big, old but classy bathtub was standing in the middle of the room opposite the window. He took out their shower stuff and turned on the tap. While choosing the bath bomb, he started to think about San. The blonde boy was the best boyfriend ever. He could speak to him for hours and listen to him even longer, his smile and shiny eyes were causing butterflies in Wooyoung’s stomach each time he saw them. And kisses… San kissed the best, even short and light ones were like heaven on the Earth. He couldn't ask for a better boyfriend. 

Eventually, he chose sweet vanilla and cinnamon bath bomb and threw it to the water. He loved the scent so much because it was reminding him about his first kiss with San - they had been eating cinnamon cake and drinking vanilla milk. After putting the bath bomb, he started to take off his clothes. He unbuttoned his shirt and slid his pants. He hung the clothes on the hanger so they could dry and lay in the water. He closed his eyes and let the sweet scent comfort his senses. 

After a while he felt lips on his shoulder. The wet path led through his neck and jawline to his cheeks and lips. He turned so he could kiss San back more comfortably, but the blonde one broke the kiss again. 

‘You look so gorgeous, honey’ San sat on the edge of the bath, Wooyoung was playing with his fingers. ‘How are you even real?’

‘I could ask you literally the same’ replied Wooyoung. 

‘I wanna love you, sweetheart’

‘Then let's do love’ Wooyoung couldn't help, but his voice cracked at the end of the sentence. He was so whipped for San. 

The blonde picked up Wooyoung and took him to the bedroom. He put the smaller on the bed and took of his shirt. Then he lay down on the boy’s body, giving him the kiss he wanted so bad. Their lips were moving so fast, so messy, their tongues were like small swords fighting for domination. Even if today San was on top, Wooyoung liked to tease him a little more. 

San left Wooyoung’s lips and began to make red marks on boy’s skin with his mouth, tongue and teeth. Every hickey was so precious to him, every single one was a message „that's my Wooyoung and only mine”. His red path led to the shorter’s nipple and when San touched it, first moan came out of the boy’s throat. San looked up and saw Wooyoung’s face hot and sweaty. 

‘You like it, don't you’ he said and bit his boyfriend’s nipple. 

‘I love your games, baby, but can you just take off rest of your clothes and move further?’ asked Wooyoung with heavy voice. He obviously knew San wasn't going to listen to him, but he also knew it made San go crazier. 

‘I need to cherish every single part of your beautiful body before that, darling’ he said the last word with a special intonation which made Wooyoung so hard. San grinned and came back to sucking boy’s nipple, but also started to knead his penis. 

Air left Wooyoung’s chest with whish. He sticked his fingers in the blonde’s back, mumbling San’s name.

At this point, San knew Wooyoung wasn't able to hold on any longer. He wasn't sadistic, he only wanted to make his whole world feel the best in the entire universe. So he left the nipple and came to Wooyoung’s lips, pressing on them. At the same time he took off his jeans and felt so ready to give his baby what he wanted. 

He spread Wooyoung’s legs with his hands, so he had more place, and lay between them. He handed for lube and a condom, and after a while he was ready to fill his boy. 

He left a soft kiss on Wooyoung’s nose and started slipping his dick inside boy’s hole. The shorter moaned really loud. 

‘You okay?’ asked San softly. Wooyoung nodded. 

‘Just don't—’ his voice cracked again. ‘don't fucking stop’. 

San pushed once, slowly, but his every next move was harder and faster than the previous one. His hips were feeling it, he couldn't control them. Sounds of both boys were loud and heavy, their breathing was irregular. They felt like if they were somewhere in outer space, scent of vanilla, cinnamon, sweat and bedsheets were mixing with the sounds of their moans, little shouts and rain. 

San tangled their fingers seconds before they both came. It was like blowing out the candle - the fire was over, but there was still a smoke floating up to the ceiling. 

‘That was amazing, sunshine’ whispered San. He placed himself in Wooyoung’s arms, put his head on his shoulder. Shorter boy kissed blonde’s top of the head. 

‘Yeah, it really was’ agreed the boy. ‘I think now we need a bath’

‘And a cup of tea’ San smiled, kissing Wooyoung’s shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> ya sinners we all goin to hell but whatever woosan gay


End file.
